Currently, with the development of display technologies and network technologies, more and more people conduct operations such as shopping or account transactions etc. through networks. During the above operations, operators often need to enter personal information on display devices such as computers, cell phones, automatic teller machines, automatic ticket machines etc., which may easily lead to leakage of the personal information. As a result, anti-peeping performance of the display devices increasingly gets widespread attentions, and it strives to ensure security of the personal information of the operators. In addition, special display apparatuses are required in some special industries. In particular, confidential information needs to be transmitted to specific personnel. In this case, a display device which transmits information is required to have anti-peeping performance.
Therefore, a technical problem which urgently needs to be solved by those skilled in the art is how to realize the anti-peeping function of the display device.